Lynn Loud
Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer Shira Mandlovich Daniela Reidies Giada Bonanomi Monserrat Mendoza Ana Romano Marie Facundo Yeon-Wu Kim Elona Paja Dorothea Norling Iris Mealor Olsen Adrienn Pekár (episodes 1-12) Janka Solecki (episode 13 onward) Nataša Popović Vitória Crispim Sandra de Castro Natalia Frankova Lana Blaće Luma Sabri Heljä Heikkinen Nirayu Zuhdi Unice Grace Dalisay Pinelópi Skalkótou}} |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |fullname = Lynn L. Loud, Jr.Making the Case (see this image)Overnight Success/Script: (Dad) "AH! Lynn Junior!" |birthday = 13http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163126/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lynn/ |occupation = Middle school student Babysitter |family = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |friends = |enemies = Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger The Hazeltucky Hockers Hank Hawk |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |alias = |quote = "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room. No soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs - no balls."|goal = To be an Olympic athlete|home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan|weapons = Sports balls |signature= }} Lynn L. Loud, Jr. is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 13 years old, Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. Lynn attends Royal Woods Middle School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition. Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, hockey, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or Lucha libre), and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". In "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Lynn isn't exactly above employing underhanded methods in order to win. In "Space Invader," she complements Lincoln's wrestling ambush upon entering his room, even if it is considered cheating. Another instance occurs in "Lynner Takes All," when she tricks Lincoln into giving the wrong answer during a trivia game. Although in "Net Gains", she may have finally learned true sportsmanship when she was put in a bad basketball team called Turkey Jerkies and since she was so blinded by winning the championship, that she forgot the real reason why they play basketball: to have fun. She even accepted her and the teams' loss with pride at the end. In "Middle Men", Lynn revealed that she had an extremely miserable life in her first year of middle school during the 6th grade. Back then, she was sweet and sensitive, but after being bullied multiple times, she thought that if she acted tough like everyone else, she would stop getting picked on. Although it worked, it has just caused her to become more aggressive over the years. But she is still caring and didn't want her brother or Clyde to suffer like her. Nick Description Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Like most of her siblings, she has purple-gray eyelids. Her night-time attire consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her night attire also consists off a white and red sports shirt with a 5 on it and red shorts. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Boy Lynn Loud In "One of the Boys", a male version of Lynn appears in the alternate universe where Lincoln has brothers instead of sisters. Unlike the others, he has the same name as his female version and is pretty much the same as Girl Lynn. Here, he shares the same room with Lars and Lincoln. The only thing different about him is the hairstyle. However, Boy Lynn is shown to be even more rough towards Lincoln than Girl Lynn, punching him for little to no reason, and playing keep-away with the time watch Lincoln used to travel to the alternate universe. In another alternate universe where Lincoln is female, he is shown to be caring and protective, like the female Lynn. Boy Lynn eventually turns out to be a product of Lincoln's imagination as the entire adventure was a dream, though Lincoln states Girl Lynn somewhat acts the same as Guy Lynn does. Strong Suit In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lynn interprets the superheroine called Strong Suit, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. She has super strength. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. Bailey Bailey is one of the rabbit sisters, and a rabbit version of Lynn who is sporty just like Lynn, along with Bertha. Absences :Total episodes: 27 Season 1 *"Get the Message" *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (mentioned) *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" (cameo as a baby, mentioned) *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" Trivia *Her name has the following distinctions from the rest of her siblings: **The only name to have one syllable instead of two. **The only name to not contain a vowel letter. *Lynn was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lynn's original design shows her with lighter brown hair, blue shorts, different socks, and a missing tooth. *She is right-handed, as shown in "The Crying Dame", "No Such Luck", and "Homespun". *In "Overnight Success" Dad calls her "Lynn Jr.", which reveals she is named after another member of the Loud family named Lynn. *It is shown in "Space Invader" that she snores and drools at the same time while she sleeps. *Lynn's ideal superpower is to be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks. *In "Butterfly Effect", it is revealed that Lynn needs good grades in order to stay on her sports teams, so Lisa tutors her in order to give her good grades. *Lynn, along with Luna, has more than one trophy: two according to "Making the Case", and the third according to "Hand-Me-Downer". *Lynn is the most masculine and tomboyish of the ten Loud sisters, according to Lincoln in "One of the Boys". *She is the only bareheaded sibling in her winter outfit. *She is the only Loud sibling to have the same name as her opposite gender counterpart in "One of the Boys". *Lynn has a similar head shape to her older sisters. **However, her nose is rounded like Lincoln's, rather than pointed. *Her name means "Ruddy-complected". *It's revealed in "Brawl in the Family" that she hates it when Lisa spits while she speaks. *It's revealed in "Lock 'n' Loud" that her main outfit is used for roller derby. *In "Future Tense", it is revealed that Lynn is good at math, though it was forced by her parents. However, in "Heavy Meddle", Lisa says that she has 'ampled room', which means she is not that smart. *It is revealed she has a widow's peak hairline in "Linc or Swim". *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lynn's favorite movie is .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m41s *According to Lynn in "Cheater by the Dozen", Lori once beat her up with a loaf of bread after she falsely claimed that there was no more bread in the house. *Dub facts: **Lynn's voice actress, Jessica DiCicco, also voices Lucy. ***Lynn and Lucy also share the same voice actress in the Spanish Dub of the series, like their younger sisters, Lana and Lola. ***She also voiced their male counterparts from the episode "One of the Boys". ****In the Latin American dub, they're voiced by two actresses with the same surname, but not related. *****Monserrat Mendoza, currently voices Lavender (Alexa Torrington) from Little Charmers ******Both Jessica DiCicco and Monserrat Mendoza, also voiced Frightwig from "Ben 10" (Cartoon Network). ***Jessica also voices Lincoln's friend Zach, and also voices Luan's crush/love interest Benny, who was introduced in the episode "L is for Love". **Her Polish name is Helena (Helen), with the nickname "Hela". **Lynn's Polish dubber, Agnieszka Fajlhauer, also voices Tabby and Zach in "Overnight Success". **Her Finnish name is Linda. **Lynn's German dubber, Daniela Reidies, also voices Leni. **Lynn's Russian dubber, Natalia Frankova, also voices Luna, Luan, Liam, Tabby, and Ronnie Anne. **Lynn's Filipino dubber, Unice Grace Dalisay, also voices Ruth and Agnes Johnson. **Lynn's Greek dubber, Pinelópi Skalkótou, also voices Lana. **Lynn's French dubber, Marie Facundo, also voices Liam. *In "L is for Love", it's revealed that Lynn has a crush on a boy named Francisco. *According to Lynn's Q&A: **She lost a thumb war to Lily, and doesn't want other people to know. **The one place Lynn would want to go to is the . **Her biggest pet peeve is the rule in baseball, which allows teams to have one player, known as the designated hitter, to bat in place of the pitcher. *She is the first of Lincoln's sisters to appear in an episode without any of their siblings, including Lincoln himself. *It's revealed in "Pipe Dreams" that she's always aggressive with the toilet paper roll. *She is the only Loud child who attends school without any of her siblings. *She, along with her dad, are the only Louds to have two of the same letters straight in her name (N). Clip Queen of The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon UK References de:Lynn Loud es:Lynn Loud fr:Lynn Loud he:לין רעש הבת id:Lynn Loud ja:リン ラウド ms:Lynn Loud pl:Helena Harmidomska pt-br:Lynn Loud ru:Линн Лауд tl:Lynn Loud